In Another Life
by ShAtTeReDsPaRrOw
Summary: Takara and Uryu used to be in love. Although Takara loved him with all her heart, she didn't always show it. Uryu finally decides that they should go their separate ways, but Takara isn't so sure that they should end it.
1. In Another Life

In Another Life

An Ishida Uryu One-Shot

_In another life, I could love Ishida Uryu without feeling horrible about it._

"Takara? You heard me, didn't you?"

"Always. I'll always love you, Takara."

"Karma might punish mm for this later. But when I said forever, I meant _forever_."

"Always stay with me. Don't just let go."

"Running away can't satisfy you forever."

"And you love me? What do you mean, horrible?"

_In another life, I would have stayed with him forever._

"Takara?"

"Are you just going to leave me after one night?"

"Keep your lies. If you're there, tell me something."

"Are you ever going to tell me- why do you always come close then run away?"

"Really, I thought you loved me."

"And I thought you said forever. You said you wouldn't run away this time."

_In another life, I would have understood him perfectly._

"Takara, what do you mean, you didn't mean it?"

"Are you just toying with me?"

"Kaleidoscopes are less confusing than you."

"Always saying the wrong thing? Then actually _think_ about what you're saying."

"Real couples know what to say,"

"Amazing, how you can always find a way to start a fight."

_In another life, he would have understood how hard this love was for me._

"Takara, how can this love be hard for you?"

"Always judging you? No, I'm not-"

"Keep telling yourself lies then."

"Are you always going to say that this is my fault?"

"Ruining your life? That's what I'm doing?"

"Am I really that horrible to you?"

_In another life, he wouldn't list those five things he said kept him drawn to me._

"Takara, have I ever told you the six things I love most about you?"

"Amazing eyes that I could drown in, I stare at them for so long."

"Kisses, when you stroke my head."

"And your hands, like soft white doves, so gentle and tapered."

"Reality, You have a way of taking me away from it."

"And I love your soul. That pure, crystal clear thing that you try to hide."

_In another life, he wouldn't have said goodbye, and I wouldn't have cried._

"Takara, I think it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Are you really that surprised?"

"Kind, now, are you?"

"Am I really that stupid? Do you think that'll make it all better?"

"Reason with me, Why should I stay with someone who doesn't know me, yet alone herself?"

"As much as I'll miss you, I think we'll both be relieved to end this relationship."

_In another life, I would have stopped him._

"Takara, nothing you say now can change my mind."

"Always? You'll really always love me?"

"Kind of? Make up your mind. Do you love me or not?"

"Am I trying to pressure you? What kind of question is that? I want to love you, but…"

"Really, it's hard to always understand you."

"Aren't you just going to run away like you always did? Fine. Then I will this time."

_In another life, he would have answered his phone more than once, and not to tell me to stop calling him._

"Takara, stop. Just stop calling me."

"Am I missing you?"

"Kami are telling you to make up with me?"

"Am I feeling a draw to you?"

"Release me. Let go of my heart. Stop playing me."

"And now you know. This is how it feels to be in love with you. How it _felt_. Goodbye."

_Dear Ishida Uryu,_

_In another life, I would have told him how much I loved him._

"In another life, I'll tell you what I would do for you, Ishida Uryu."

"Sorry that I didn't do them in this life."

"Helped you and supported you when everyone abandoned you."

"I would have ripped my own heart out and killed myself to save you."

"Do you really think I wouldn't have brought myself to heaven or hell to see you again?"

"And I did mean forever, when I said that I'd love you forever."

"Under the sea I would have drowned to please you."

"Real pain that I felt I would just ignore."

"You. It's for you that I would have frozen time."

"Uryu, I've always loved you. Why can't you see it?"

_In another life, everything would have worked out._

_In another life, he would have forgiven me for everything I didn't say._

_In another life, I wouldn't be a burden to my one true love, Ishida Uryu._

_Can't we make this life be another life?_

_-Takara_


	2. Apologetic Musings

**Dear Uryuu,**

**I miss you.**

**Duibuqi.**

**I never wanted to say that.**

**Sinto Moito.**

**It was a mistake.**

**Je suis desole.**

**We swore we wouldn't do this anymore, I know that I messed it up.**

**Es tuit mir leid.**

**Please come back.**

**Lypamai.**

**Please don't leave me.**

**Ta bron orm.**

**Could you accept my apology?**

**Mi dispiare.**

**Can we put this behind us?**

**Miyan haeyo.**

**Are we really going to split because I got angry?**

**Maaf.**

**Everyone says stupid stuff when they're angry. Why can't you just let it go?**

**Sinto muito.**

**I didn't want it to end this way.**

**Mne zhal.**

**I can't live without you.**

**Lo siento.**

**I need you.**

**Chan khxthos.**

**My life is falling apart without you here.**

**Toi xin boi.**

**I know what you think of me now, but that's not how I am.**

**Ek is jammen.**

**Why can't you forgive me?**

**Une jam I keq.**

**I hate what I become without you.**

**Knerek.**

**I know that what I did was wrong, but what you did was worse.**

**Uzgunum.**

**It wasn't you, it was me.**

**Sentitzen dut.**

**You can't just run away. You told me that once. Now look at what you're doing.**

**Suzhalyavam.**

**This is killing me.**

**Ho sento.**

**What can I say to fix this?**

**Zao mi je.**

**Your love confuses me; it screws with my head. I can't think straight around you.**

**Omlouvam se.**

**I was drunk, okay? Let it go.**

**Jeg er ked af.**

**Take me back.**

**Mul on kahju.**

**Don't you miss me?**

**Olen pahoillan.**

**Don't you regret this at all?**

**Ukats' ravad.**

**Don't you love me?**

**Mwen regret.**

**How could you pick her over me?**

**Main maphi cahan hum.**

**Is it because she's prettier than me?**

**Sajnalom.**

**Is it because I'm ugly?**

**Atvainojiet.**

**Do you think I'm ugly?**

**Atsiprasan.**

**Am I not good enough?**

**Zal mi e.**

**Is it because I didn't sleep with you?**

**Jeg beklagen.**

**Is it because you're sleeping with her?**

**Przykro mi.**

**Are you sleeping with her?**

**Ime pare rau.**

**Is it because I didn't want to meet your dad?**

**Zao mi je.**

**Is it because I'm scared of hospitals?**

**L'utujem.**

**If you take me back, I'll do anything,**

**Jag ai ledsen.**

**I just can't do that yet.**

**Meni shkoda.**

**I'm not ready.**

**Mae'n flin gyda fi.**

**We're not close enough for that.**

**Zapamccah.**

**If all you wanted was to get into my pants, just say so.**

**Thov txim.**

**I wish there was something I could do.**

**Subo.**

**I wish there was something I could say.**

**Afsos.**

**I don't know what to do.**

**Zalosten.**

**I don't know what to say.**

**Ani mitzata'eret.**

**I wish I knew what to say.**

**Gomennassai.**

**I can't think of a way to say how I feel.**

**Sumimasenga.**

_**I'm sorry.**_

**-Takara**


End file.
